


Not A Thing [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Five times Kenickie questioned, and the one time he knew.
Relationships: Kenickie/Betty Rizzo, Kenickie/Danny Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Not A Thing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not A Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220848) by [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux). 



**Title:** Not A Thing   
**Fandom:** Grease   
**Author:** gaialux  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Kenickie/Danny, ZukoKenickie/Betty Rizzo  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length:** 10:58  
**Summary:**

> Five times Kenickie questioned, and the one time he knew. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220848)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/NotAThing.mp3)


End file.
